


Sleep Well

by Gluten_Full



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fluff, Luke takes a lot of naps, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluten_Full/pseuds/Gluten_Full
Summary: The first time Din found Luke asleep, it wasn’t too much of a surprise. The Jedi was asleep on the couch, laying on his stomach with his arms tucked under a pillow. Din tilted his head and smiled. He couldn’t bear to wake him up.Or: four times Din catches Luke napping, and one time he naps with him.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 297





	Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> Let Luke sleep. No angst to see here, just soft boys taking naps.

The first time Din found Luke asleep, it wasn’t too much of a surprise. He was late getting into Yavin IV. He’d almost decided to spend the night in his ship, rather than risking waking everyone in the school up with his heavy, beskar steps. But when he thought of the bed Luke always left made up for him in Grogu’s room, he decided to risk it. He could step lightly. 

He opened the door to the sleeping quarters, stepping into the shared living space. It had some child toys scattered on the floor, but all the foundlings had long-since gone to bed. Some old holo movie was playing, the volume turned way down low. The Jedi was asleep on the couch, laying on his stomach with his arms tucked under a pillow. 

Din tilted his head and smiled. Luke was young, but asleep he looked even younger, like nothing in the world had bothered him yet. 

He couldn’t bear to wake him up. 

Instead, Din pulled one of the extra blankets out of the hall closet and draped it over him. The Jedi pulled the blanket close to his face, but he didn’t wake up. 

The second time Din found him, he did have to wake him up. The Jedi was asleep at his desk, drooling and ignoring some important work the Republic expected of him. 

Din knocked to tell him it was time for dinner, opening the door only when the Jedi didn’t respond. 

He laughed at the sight. 

The most powerful man in the Galaxy, bested by bureaucracy. 

Din placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder and shook him, saying his name a few times to make him come to. 

It didn’t take long for Luke to wake up and remember where he was, quickly wiping his mouth and eyes. 

“Sorry, I -” He stammered. Din felt a warm affection bloom in his chest at the sight of the Jedi suddenly without dignity, left stammering and embarrassed. He didn’t mind the Jedi. He was Grogu’s teacher, and a good one at that. But Luke was better, funnier, easier to get along with. And Din didn’t often get along with people. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Din assured him. “Dinner is ready.” 

Luke smiled softly. “Thanks.” 

By the third time, Din was starting to worry about him. 

He’d promised the foundlings that he’d share some Mandalorian fighting techniques and some of their old traditional songs. The kids sat peacefully, engrossed in the tale. None more interested than Grogu, who stared at his father with wide brown eyes. 

It wasn’t the first time Grogu had heard these tales. Din had told them to Grogu over and over again on the Crest to keep the child entertained on long flights between systems. They still seemed to amuse him. 

When story time was over, he stood, hoping to find Luke nearby. He wondered if the Jedi had listened to the stories, if he liked them, if he’d remember them and share them with Grogu when Din wasn’t around. 

Din thought about offering to teach Luke some of them, for Grogu’s sake. He came and went from Yavin IV regularly, never sticking around for more than a week, but never staying away for more than a month. With every visit, he found himself trying to steal more and more of Luke’s time, seeking him out every spare moment either of them had. 

He was lost in fantasies of Luke, wide eyed, listening to Din tell him Mandalorian stories over and over, until Luke had memorized them himself, that he didn’t notice something in his path until he was already stumbling forward. 

He tripped over Luke, who'd fallen asleep on a soft patch of grass in the warm sun. 

They both yelped, Din out of surprise, Luke out of pain. 

“I’m sorry,” Din said quickly, finding his footing, before kneeling next to Luke. He pressed a hand to Luke’s ribs where he kicked him. Nothing felt broken. “Did I hurt you?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Luke said, a little winded. 

Din nodded. “You have grass in your hair.” There were criss-crossed sleep marks on his face, and a grass stain on his bare shoulder. Luke quickly ruffled his own hair, shaking any foreign objects out of it. “Are you feeling okay?” Din asked him. 

Luke nodded. “I don’t get many chances to nap,” he explained. “Thanks for watching the younglings.” 

“No problem. You couldn’t nap in your own bed?” 

Luke shrugged. Din was starting to get used to the Jedi’s facial expressions, or lack of them. He didn’t smile often, and when he did, the smiles weren’t usually wide, like he was smiling for your sake, not his own. But there was something in his eyes and the softness of his cheeks that always made it seem like he was smiling at you, like he was happy to see you, even if the corners of his mouth weren’t turned up. 

“I grew up on Tatooine. I don’t mind relaxing in the grass.” He looked out over his garden and the training fields. “Before the rebellion, I didn’t know there could be this much green in the whole galaxy.” He stood up, offering Din a hand, which he took to help get him off the ground. “And sometimes, I just can’t help where I fall asleep.” 

That night, once the foundlings were in bed, Luke sat next to Din on the couch with two small glasses of spotchka. “The absolute worst stuff from Tatooine,” Luke promised. 

“Just don’t pass out on me,” Din joked. 

“I might nap a lot, but I can hold my liquor.” He took a sip and then lowered his gaze, giving Din a chance to lift his helmet up and take a drink himself. 

“I think it’s from the war,” Luke said. 

“What is?” 

“The sleeping. I just …” he shook his head. “I don’t think my body knows it’s not fighting anymore?” 

Din shifted on the couch to look at him more easily. “What do you mean?” 

He took a deep breath. “We spent so much time awake and fighting, taking whatever sleep we could get when we could get it. Now, I get a moment of peace, and next thing I know I’m passed out in a garden.” 

“So you don’t just like sleeping in the dirt?” Din was teasing him, but he still felt awful for bruising Luke in the middle of his nap. 

“It’s not my first choice, that's for sure,” he offered Din another one of his soft smiles. “It’s becoming inconvenient really. I talked to a nurse droid about it, but she can’t find anything wrong with me.” 

Din nodded. “Well, droids aren’t always the most reliable.” Luke shrugged and scoffed. Din could tell he disagreed but didn’t feel like arguing. “So if I find you asleep again, what should I do?” 

“Not kicking me would be a great step one.” 

Din started to apologize again, but Luke’s face broke into a wide smile. The corners of his eyes crinkled, and he started to laugh. 

“It’s okay,” Luke said, “I forgive you. Those mando helmets can’t be great for spotting Jedi asleep where they shouldn’t be. It’s all my fault really.” 

“Maybe neither of us are guilty,” Din suggested. Luke kept smiling at him. He raised his spotchka up to that idea, and Din gently tapped his glass to Luke’s. 

The fourth time, Din wished he had a cam. Luke was slumped over in one of the big, comfortable chairs in the living room, his mouth hanging open, some old Jedi book open and ignored resting on his lap. 

Din picked up the book, and flipped through a few passages, quickly understanding how it could knock even the strongest Jedi out. 

He noticed some notes in the margins in different hands. He flipped to the front cover, and discovered dozens of names of old Jedi who had read and marked up the book before Luke. _Obi Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku._ He smiled when he spotted Ahsoka Tano’s name, and wondered if Luke had made any effort to contact her since Din and Grogu told him about their encounter. 

The name above hers was familiar and foreign to Din. _Anakin Skywalker._ He looked at Luke for a moment, wondering about the connection, if there was one, between the two names. He ran his hand over the name, but snapped the book shut when he heard Luke sigh heavily, his breath loud for a few beats before the rest of him noticed Din’s presence. 

He sat up straighter, stretching his arms over his head. 

Din shook the uneasy feeling from his mind. “Falling asleep reading Jedi texts? Not a great example you’re setting, Master.” Luke’s cheeks went red, and Din chuckled. He handed Luke his book. “Can’t blame you. It doesn’t seem like much of a page turner.” 

Luke shook his head. “‘S not,” his idea was cut off by a sudden yawn. “I got the book from Ahsoka.” 

Din’s head snapped up. “You met her?”

Luke nodded. “She visited the school not too long ago. Grogu was happy to see her.” 

Din would ask about her visit more in the morning, when Luke was a little more coherent. “You should put your name in the front of the book,” Din said, “like the other Jedi who’ve read it.” 

Luke looked down at the book, opening the front cover to stare at the names. Din got the feeling it wasn’t the first time he’d studied them. 

“Anakin Skywalker,” Din said. Luke looked at him quickly, blue eyes meeting Din’s visor. “Any relation?” 

Luke opened his mouth then shut it again. “Distantly,” he finally said. “He was a general in the Clone Wars. He was lost during the purge.” Luke’s hands traced over the names, like he knew all of them, not just Ahsoka. 

Din nodded, not sure what to say next. 

“I should go to bed,” Luke said, closing the book and standing. “I’ll see you in the morning?” 

“Yeah,” Din shifted his weight. He looked at Luke and thought of Grogu. He’d wished he’d been around to see Ahsoka again, or that he had more time at the school to learn more about Grogu and Luke’s culture. Who were the names in the book, and what old wisdom did it have? Mostly, Din wanted to be around to wake Luke up from his next spontaneous nap. “I think I’m gonna hang around a little longer this time. If that’s okay?” He made that decision the way he made most of his other ones: quickly. 

Luke stepped close to him, almost pressing their bodies together. “Of course.” Luke didn’t move for a moment. The warmth in his chest that he always seemed to feel around Luke started to grow. 

Luke was like sunlight. 

For a moment, Din thought about pulling him in close, pressing their bodies together. He felt a rare kind of desire for Luke. If Luke had asked to remove his helmet, Din might have let him, if only to lift it up enough to know what it would feel like to press his lips to Luke’s. 

Luke stifled another yaw. “I’ve gotta get to bed,” he said. “Sleep well.” 

“You too,” Din said, almost too quietly. 

Din promised Luke that if he found him asleep when and where he shouldn’t be that he’d wake him up. But the fifth time he found Luke asleep, he just couldn’t make himself do it. 

Mostly because Luke had fallen asleep on him. 

Din was laying on his back on the couch, Luke between his legs, his head on Din’s chest, breathing softly. Din didn’t know how he was comfortably resting on the beskar, but Luke seemed pretty sound asleep. They had been watching a holo that Luke claimed to love. But they’d both had a long day of training and chasing little ones around. Din couldn’t remember who’d fallen asleep first. All he knew now was that Luke’s weight on him was a welcome presence, and not one he was willing to part with. 

Instead, Din just wrapped his arms around Luke, his hands resting on Luke’s chest. Luke didn’t move. 

Din stayed awake for a few moments, listening to Luke’s breathing before falling back to sleep. 

_“Patoo,”_ a familiar voice said. Din opened his eyes to find Grogu standing on his breastplate, Luke still asleep between his legs, and the dozen eyes of Luke’s six other students staring at them. 

“Are you and Master Luke in love?” One of them asked, his young voice loud, not caring if he woke his sleeping master. 

Luke bolted awake, quickly realizing where he was and who was around him. He rubbed his neck, and Din filled with guilt. A beskar pillow couldn’t have been comfortable. 

“Sorry kids,” Luke said, getting off the couch, “let me make you breakfast.” Luke didn’t turn to look at Din, but Din could see that Luke’s ears were red, so Din expected the rest of his face was flushed as well. 

Din shifted, picking up Grogu and looking at the other students. 

“Are you and Master Luke married?” A different student asked. 

“No,” Din said, “and we aren’t in love. We just fell asleep.” 

The kids didn’t seem satisfied with the answer, asking increasingly more bizarre questions. (“Do you and Master Luke love each other because you both have fake hands?” “I don’t have a fake hand.” “Then why do you wear gloves?” “To protect my hands.” “But you’re hands aren’t fake?”) 

Luke announced breakfast was almost ready, relieving Din of the onslaught as the kids moved to the kitchen to set the table and wash their hands. 

After a noticeably tense breakfast, Luke told the kids to go in the yard and meditate before training started. They respected their master’s command, but Din knew the foundlings would only meditate for a few minutes before getting distracted. 

Luke looked at him, obviously embarrassed. His cheeks were pink, and his gaze was turned down. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have … I mean … I don’t even remember …” 

“It’s okay,” Din said, “you just fell asleep. We both did.” 

“But I …” Luke started the sentence, but he seemed to lose track of where he wanted it to go. Or maybe, Din wondered, he wasn’t quite sure where it was going to end when he started it. 

“Really, it’s okay.” Din stepped a little closer to him. “I’m a little annoyed that you left me alone with all those questions.” 

Luke’s face lit up red now, a deep blush coloring his face, neck, and ears. “I don’t know where they got the idea that you were in love with me,” Luke was talking quickly now, looping himself into holes, stuttering over his own defense, all Jedi pretense and training gone in a moment. 

Din tilted his head and laughed. He thought about the children’s questions. He wasn’t in love with Luke, that much he knew. But he liked him, he wanted to spend more time with him. He wanted to sleep next to him again. Luke’s blush betrayed him, and Din was suddenly confident that maybe he wasn’t alone in his wants. 

He cut Luke off mid-thought by placing a finger under his chin and lifting his head up so that his eyes could meet his visor. “I’m not in love with you,” Din said, “but I could be. I don’t imagine it’d take that long.” Luke looked at him confused. Din ran a thumb over Luke’s cheek, which was still plenty red. 

“I don’t love you either,” Luke said, starting to smile wide. “But I …” his thoughts trailed off when Din pressed his forehead to Luke’s. Luke’s arms wrapped around Din’s waist, pulling his body all the way against Luke’s. 

They stood like that for a moment, before Din pulled away. 

“I’m worried if we stay like this for too long, you’ll get too relaxed and fall asleep on your feet.” 

To be dramatic, Luke swooned into Din’s arms, who caught him without trouble. Luke laughed as Din hoisted him back onto his feet. 

“How long were you planning to stay?” Luke asked, not moving from Din’s arms. He was smiling at him, radiating with more light than heat. 

“As long as you’ll have me.” 


End file.
